


The Death of a Hero

by softrdj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actually Everyone Needs A Hug, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter parker lost another father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softrdj/pseuds/softrdj
Summary: Tony Stark’s death from his point of view.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Death of a Hero

Tony always knew in his heart that this day would come. The day that he met his final match. It wasn’t that he was beaten by any villain, no. No one could decide Tony Stark’s fate aside from the aforementioned. He had finally found peace. He had Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, Harley and he had just gotten Peter back. He had to do it for them. He had to keep them safe. So as the power of all six infinity stones were coursing through his veins like lightening, and as he uttered his last quip at the awful being in front of him, he didn’t stutter. He didn’t flinch. He didn’t show a single ounce of pain. He wasn’t afraid, because he is iron man and he is doing this for the people that he loves most.

The next few minutes pass in a blur to Tony. He‘s lying against a rock, focused on nothing but the boy in front of him. Not the burning of his right side. Not his slowly fading heartbeat, but Peter. His kid. Breathing shakily Peter says, “Hey, Mr. Stark” Tony wishes he could smile. Tell him it’ll be alright. He can only blankly stare as Peter continues, “Can you hear me? It’s Peter.” He can hear him. There’s just no way he could tell him. He’s dying. He knows he’s dying and there’s nothing he could do to comfort the boy in front of him. It’s times like this that Tony realizes just how young Peter was before the snap. Peter is on the verge of tears now. Tony wants to wipe his tears away and tell him to take care of himself. He doesn’t see himself being around to watch out for him. He wants to smile and make Peter feel better, but he’s drained. He hopes the kid knows just how much he truly loves him. Peter speaks again, “We won, Mr. Stark. We won, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice is breaking. He cant lose Tony. He just can’t, but he is. Tony wants to fight for him, but he simply doesn’t have it in himself anymore. His bones are weary, he wants to sleep. He feels as though he should be wanting to dance with joy at finally defeating the monster that has haunted him for years. He focuses again on the boy in front of him instead, “We won, you did it, sir, you did it.” The lack of response from Tony shakes Peter to the core. He begins to speak again, more desperate than before, “I’m sorry, Tony.” He starts to cry as he realizes the gravity of the situation. Tony thinks nothing hurts more than seeing his kid cry over him. Tony wants to say that he has nothing to be sorry for and that it isn’t his fault. His mind is reeling with things he wants Peter to know before he passes on, but he can’t get any of them out. He wants to say that he’s proud. He wants to say that he thinks of him as a son. He wants to yell at the top of his lungs that Peter Parker is an amazing kid with a heart of gold, that he is so much more than just an intern to him. His mouth won’t move, still. His train of thought is interrupted as Pepper kneels down to his level. She breathes, “Hey.” At this, Tony was able to force his mouth to move. “Pep.. “, He spoke barely above a whisper. He managed to give her a small smile. She was smiling. He couldn’t understand how she could be so gentle and understanding, even now. She put her iron-clad hand on Tony’s chest. He rested his hand weakly on top of hers. “Friday?”, She asked. The AI knew exactly what she needed to know. F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded, “life forms are critical.” Tony smiled at Pepper despite everything. She returned his loving look with gentle sincerity. She was trying to hold it together for, not only herself, but for Tony and Peter as well. She knew this was the end. She always knew. “Tony, Look at me.” She spoke tenderly. Tony did as he was told. It appeared that he was looking through her more than at her. Tony’s thoughts were fleeting quickly. He held on to Pepper’s hand to grasp onto reality for a bit longer. Pepper spoke again, this time through a watery smile, “We’re going to be okay. You can rest now.” Tony is no longer thinking of anything anymore. His head lulls to the side as he exhales one last time. His arc reactor powering down, similarly, for the last time. Rhodey, Pepper, and Peter realize that he is gone. They all knew this was how he was going to die one day, but they hadn’t expected it to come so soon. Pepper finally cries, not only for her husband, but for Peter and for Morgan, who will now grow up without him. She cries for Tony himself, for the man that never realized how important he truly was. Tony Stark can finally rest and he gets to rest as a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Feedback is always appreciated. ♥︎


End file.
